This invention relates to transaction cards.
Transaction cards, such as credit and debit cards, membership cards, promotional cards, e.g., frequent flyer cards, identification cards and the like, are widely used. Such transaction cards may include a variety of different indicia to identify the card, the individual using the card, a transaction account, such as a credit card account, or other features. The indicia may include a string of alphanumeric characters, a bar code or an encoded magnetic strip attached to the card.
Transaction cards have been produced that include an advertising section attached to the card. For example, a prepaid phone card has been produced such that a rectangular transaction card has an advertising portion attached along a long edge of the transaction card. That is, the transaction card and attached advertising section are produced from a single piece of plastic or paper material with a perforation or other line of weakness positioned between the transaction card and the advertising section. The transaction card may be removed from the advertising section by bending or tearing along the perforation or line of weakness. This type of transaction card is typically made using a relatively thin paper or plastic material and results in the formation of a card that does not substantially meet American National Standards Institute (ANSI) and/or International Standards Organization (ISO) standards for transaction cards.
In an illustrative embodiment of the invention, a transaction card assembly includes a transaction card having a long edge and a short edge that is shorter than the long edge. The transaction card is configured to meet ANSI and ISO specifications, and at least one auxiliary member is attached at an edge of a long side of the transaction card.
In another illustrative embodiment, a transaction card assembly includes a transaction card having a machine-readable feature, and a long edge and a short edge that is shorter than the long edge. At least one auxiliary member is attached only at the long edge of the card.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a method for forming a transaction card assembly includes providing a single sheet of plastic material, and cutting at least a transaction card and an auxiliary member from the sheet of material so that the transaction card has a long edge and a short edge shorter than the long edge, and so that the auxiliary member is attached to the transaction card only along a long edge of the transaction card. A line of weakness is provided between the transaction card and the auxiliary member, and a machine-readable feature is provided on at least one of the transaction card and the auxiliary member.